Happy Trails Part 2; Jumping The Shark (Crossover Version)
=Plot= After the events of the previous episode, the survivors are stranded on a deserted island. The bus is in shambles, the ocean is shark-infested, and many have died in the accident. Blinky creates small graves for those who died in the crash, while the others look on mournfully. Once the task is done, they silently walk away. The next day, Toad and Toad reveal they have an inflatable raft the group can escape on. As the group sails away from the island as Toad and Toad paddle with their hands, everyone is relieved and in good spirits. Unfortunately, as Sonic sits down, his quills pop the raft, causing the raft to start sinking as a shark swims along. The group hurriedly swims back to the island, but Toad and Toad are taken and eaten by the shark. As everybody catches their breath, Sonic looks on nervously at his fellow members, who are obviously furious at him for popping their only ride home. As the scene changes tonight, Blinky laughs evilly as he pounds Sonic's grave into the sand, while the others watch on the background with evil expressions, implying that at least one of them killed Sonic. The next day, the school bus and the tree on the island are gone and in their place stands a rocket ship made up of the bus parts. The group boards their creation with makeshift helmets made of coconuts, and they lift-off, singing the theme song as they go. Eventually, the rocket stops moving upwards. They throw several weighty objects out of the rocket, one of which being Patrick and the rocket continues upwards. Sadly, now the rocket moves too fast and it is headed towards the sun. Kirby's head explodes as they get closer to the sun, while Mario and Blinky are suffering from second and/or third-degree burns. Back on Earth, Patrick makes the best of his situation by relaxing in a chair and holding his sock over a fire. A "puff!" suddenly appears in the sun, indicating that the rocket ship made contact with the sun, but Patrick pays little heed. As the episode ends, Patrick begins applying sunscreen to his arm. Deaths #Toad and Toad are eaten by a shark after Sonic deflates their raft with his quills. (off-screen) #Sonic is murdered somehow by Blinky, Patrick, Mario, and/or Kirby for deflating the raft (off-screen) #Kirby's head explodes from the heat of the sun. #Blinky and Mario are killed when their rocket flies into the sun, incinerating them. #Patrick possibly dies from starvation. (off-screen, debatable '''as he might have found a food source)' Injuries # Blinky, Mario, Kirby, Sonic, and Patrick hurriedly swim back to the island after their raft pops, all out of breath and tattered. # Patrick is thrown out of the rocket ship. # Mario's, Blinky's and Kirby' heads boil from the heat of the sun. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: '''1' *Amount of dead main characters: 6''' *Total rate: '''12.5% Goof # Toad and Toad arrive on the island randomly (though they could've traveled there via their raft or been on the bus in Part 1, just unseen), along with Blinky. # When the raft sank along with the characters, Toad's hat, and Mario's cap sank with them when they should have stayed above the water. #As everyone is swimming back to the island after their raft deflates, there are six figures in the water. There should be seven (assuming one of them wasn't underwater). #In the same scene, the characters' silhouettes (except for Patrick's) are Generic Tree People instead of themselves. #When Blinky, and Kirby, stare at Sonic angrily, their pupils aren't Pac-man-shaped. Their eyes are still incorrectly shaped when they are standing next to her grave at night, even now having Mario's incorrectly shape. #When Patrick is thrown out of the rocket, he is still holding the steering wheel. The next time we see the inside of the rocket, however, Kirby is the one holding the steering wheel. #It could be possible they had a replacement wheel. #The rocket goes past Mars, but if they hit the sun, they would have gone in the opposite direction. #If you listen closely when the rocket is approaching the sun, Sonic can be heard screaming despite being dead. #Kirby can still be heard screaming even after his head exploded. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Blinky Category:Episodes Starring Kirby Category:Episodea Strarring Mario Category:Episodes Staring Patrick Category:Sole Survivor Category:Episodes